The present invention relates to an optical pickup with a lens actuator held by suspension wires fixed to a suspension-wire support base.
An optical pickup has been widely used in optical-disc recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, as a main component for recording information on or reproducing it from optical-information storage media, such as, optical discs.
An optical pickup is mainly constituted by: a lens actuator for tracking and focusing to an optical disc; suspension wires for holding and moving the actuator; and a suspension-wire support base to which the wires are fixed in order to hold the actuator.
Shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 is an example of an optical pickup disclosed in Japanese Un-examined Patent Publication No. 2004-152421.
As shown in (a) and (b) of FIG. 1, a known optical pickup 100 is mainly constituted by: a lens actuator 102; four suspension wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d for holding and moving the actuator 102; and a suspension-wire support base 110 to which the wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d are fixed in order to hold the actuator 102.
Shown in (a) and (b) of FIG. 1 are perspective views of the optical pickup 100 when viewed from the lens actuator 102 side and the suspension-wire support base 110 side, respectively.
Mounted on the suspension-wire support base 110 is a printed circuit board 112, as shown in FIG. 2, that is a plan view when viewed in a direction indicated by an arrow S1 in (b) of FIG. 1.
Provided on the printed circuit board 112 are: holes 116a, 116b, 116c and 116d into which the suspension wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d are inserted, respectively; and lands 114a, 114b, 114c and 114d formed on one side of the board 112 and formed as surrounding the holes 116a, 116b, 116c and 116d, respectively.
The holes 116a, 116b, 116c and 116d have a larger diameter than the suspension wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d so that the wires can easily be inserted into the holes.
Discussed with reference to (a) and (b) of FIG. 3 is how the suspension wire 104c is inserted into the hole 116c and fixed to the land 114c. The same is true for the suspension wires 104a, 104b and 104d to the holes 116a, 116b and 116d, and the lands 114a, 114b and 114d, respectively.
As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 3, that is an enlarged view of the corner of the printed circuit board 112 on which the land 114c is formed, the suspension wire 104c is inserted into the hole 116c. 
The suspension wire 104c is then fixed to the land 114c with a solder 106, as shown in (b) of FIG. 3. While the solder 106 is being applied, it creates tension to the suspension wire 104c with dynamic moments in all directions (360°) as indicated by allows in (b) of FIG. 3 that is also an enlarged view of the corner of the printed circuit board 112 on which the land 114c is formed.
Such dynamic moments are also created for the suspension wires 104a, 104b and 104d. 
The dynamic moments cause that the suspension wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d are fixed to the lands 114a, 114b, 114c and 114d, respectively, in random positions which may vary per suspension wire or per optical pickup.
Such random positions of the suspension wires 104a, 104b, 104c and 104d on the printed circuit board 112 lead to deviation of the lens actuator 102 with respect to the optical disc, which lowers the accuracy of tracking and focusing, thus causing tracking and/or focusing errors. Therefore, such deviation requires to be minimized as much as possible.